


"I'm glad we met!"

by Shiro_Noelle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Noelle/pseuds/Shiro_Noelle
Summary: Xion may have been forgotten, but, she at least made a new friend while she spent her time inside Sora's heart!
Relationships: Ventus & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 6





	"I'm glad we met!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is for someone who I follow on Twitter. And I honestly really love her artwork :). I do hope you enjoy this, Candy UvU

She couldn't bear it. Even after everything she has done, he still couldn't remember her. She tried everything she could. But nothing worked. So, here she was now. Xion was sitting on the warm sand, the waves of the heart ocean (I have no idea what I just added here XD) hitting her boots.

The wind (that came out of nowhere because, uh, yes) blew through her short, black hair, some of it covering one of her eyes. Just as she was gonna get up, a voice had spoken up.

"May I join you?"

Xion ceased her movements, turning her bead slightly to the sidde to see who was talking to her. It was a boy. He looked the same as Roxas, yet his hair was a bit shorter (In case you didn't notice, Ventus's hair is shorter than Roxas's). His clothes were also different.

"Roxas?"

She called out, making the boy chuckle. 

"Sorry, but I am not Roxas. I'm Ventus!"

Said the blone, extendinh a hand towards Xion. She looked at his hands, before hesitantly taking it. 

"Xion."

"Oh! That's an unique name! I've never heard a name like thks before. It must be pretty uncommon, huh?"

"Y-yeah. Verry. I also like your name... Ventus, right?"

Ventus nodded, sitting besides the female. 

"So, why are you inside Sora?" asked Xion, quirking an eyebrow. Ventus's mood kind of changed, but he still answered her question. He told her his story. How he had two more friends called Aqua and Terra and how he lost them to Master Xehanort. 

"Oh no....i'm so sorry."

"Don't be. Anyway, what about you?"

Xion bit her bottom lip, but decided to tell him anyway. She told Ventus about her creation and how she made friends with Axel and Roxas, but lost them both when she gave up her own life to return back to Sora and was forgotten. 

" Oh... "

" Yeah... "

"Well, umm. We boths went through a lot of stuff. Haha...."

Ventus, making Xion frown. Ventus's laughter died down once he noticed she wasn't laughing with him. He frowned slightly, before speaking up again. 

"Hey... You wanna be friends?"

Asked Ventus, looking at Xion as he extended his hand once more. She stood there dumbfounded. Could she really...?

"Sure! I'd love to."

"Well,then Xion. You have a new friend!" 

"... Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> My idea here was that Xion and Ventus must have interacted with eachother while they spent their time inside Sora. So, uh, yeah.


End file.
